


【8wo】那什么的花吐症

by Kaiyou_kun



Category: 8wo
Genre: Fluffy, Hitorie, M/M, Vocaloid Producers, 沙雕向, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: 那个人，即使没有我的这份心意也可以过得很好吧。所以像我这样的胆小鬼就这样口吐着花朵死去，好像也不错啊。
Relationships: 8wo - Relationship, Wowaka | Genjitsutouhi-P/Yonezu Kenshi | Hachi
Kudos: 4





	【8wo】那什么的花吐症

1.

wowaka睡过头了。  
他醒来的时候yumao正在他的房间门外一边咚咚捶门一边大呼小叫，看样子根本不打算给人继续赖床的余地。他一把将被子拉起来裹过头顶，紧闭双眼耐着性子忍受了一会儿，最后还是没忍住，一个鲤鱼打挺从被窝里坐起来，顶着一头乱糟糟的短发和一脸低气压表情的起床气，像个下一秒就要爆发的活火山——直到他看到手机屏幕上显示的当前时间。  
上午九点半，比他昨晚预想的起床时间晚了足足两个小时。  
还是在昨晚按时睡觉而且说好今天进行live排练的情况下。  
啊……糟糕……头好痛……  
“leader——醒醒——！喂！wowaka——！”  
wowaka好不容易摸到放在床头柜上的眼镜戴上，这才勉强找到点清醒的感觉。  
“我知道了……！已经起床了，我马上就……咳咳！”  
他一开口就觉得有什么不对，喉咙深处像是有什么东西在堵着一样瘙痒着，发出的声音也比平日里的声线沙哑撕裂。话音未落就涌起一股异样的呕吐感，他控制不住地低头咳嗽起来，即使用手拼命捂住也无法抑制，连续的干呕甚至逼出了他的生理泪水。yumao的声音不知何时消失了，取而代之的是shinoda礼貌的敲门声和略显担忧的询问：“……wowaka？你没事吧？”  
“还好……只是嗓子不太舒服而已，等我一下。”  
wowaka哑着嗓子回应道，门外的人还不放心地又询问了两句，都被他三言两语打发了过去。直到那两人的脚步声渐渐远去听不到了，他才敢松开刚才捂住自己嘴巴的手，心惊胆战地向手心投去一瞥。  
手心里躺着两片细长弯曲的深色花瓣。

2.

“啊！这边这边！”  
坐在餐桌旁眉清目秀的青年老远就看见了米津玄师瘦瘦高高的身影，马上兴奋地起身冲他招手，引得周围的食客们也纷纷回头看过去。米津赶忙抬手提了提口罩的边缘，低下头急匆匆地挤过餐馆过道里来往的人群走去，刚刚在餐桌对面落座，就被早已等候在桌边的两人上上下下看了个遍。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”他隔着口罩闷闷地说道。  
“哦哟，公众人物，学会出门戴口罩了吗？”刚刚招呼过他的菅田将晖眯眼笑着揶揄他，“不过说实话你这个发型和身高真的太有特点了，想让人认不出来都难，戴上口罩反而更显眼了哦。”  
“对对对，”坐在他旁边的野田洋次郎装出一副正色脸接过服务生拿来的菜单向米津递过去，“你戴口罩真的违和，听爸爸的话摘了吧。”  
“你其实就是自己看着难受对吧——”  
“哈哈，说的好像你自己不是一样——”  
米津赶忙抬手制止两位友人对口相声一样的话头，顿了顿再艰难地开口：“其实我不是为了……咳咳……不让别人……唔咳！”  
“欸欸？！你怎么病的这么严重？！”对面的两个人惊得几乎同时从座位上跳起来。  
“就是为了这个才……”  
米津苦着脸拉下口罩展示给他们看，只见一抹刺目的鲜红沾在惨白的口罩上，只看得人心惊肉跳，差点没把两人给吓死。  
定睛一看才发现那其实根本不是什么咳血的痕迹，而是一片血红的玫瑰花瓣。

3.

“所以现在的情况是，你一觉醒来莫名其妙的就哑了嗓子，今天没法排练了？”  
ygarshy抱着双臂站在wowaka面前，眉头紧锁，一脸愁容。矮个子的乐队leader此刻委屈兮兮地坐在沙发上，像个做了错事的孩子一样低着脑袋，怀里不知为何还紧紧地抱着自己的宝贝吉他。  
“leader……那一把是我的……”  
哦，搞错了。是shinoda的宝贝吉他。  
没等ygarshy对wowaka这幅魂不守舍的样子作出什么评价，后者就突然死死地捂住自己的嘴弓起腰身剧烈地咳嗽起来，声音从指缝里漏出来，听着就是撕心裂肺的疼，把其他三个人全给咳傻了。咳完之后wowaka还做贼心虚一样飞快地攥紧拳头把手往背后藏，不想全被眼尖的yumao给看见了。  
“leader你手里拿的是什么？！”  
试图销毁证据的行动失败，wowaka只好灰溜溜地摊开手掌。他手心里风信子娇嫩的花瓣已经被他给捏的变形了，但也绝不是一个嗓子哑了的人可以随随便便从嘴里吐出来的东西。三个成员在震惊中沉默着试图理解现在的情况，最后还是yumao总结性地嚎了一嗓子：  
“夭寿啦！leader吐小花花啦！！！”

4.

点过的菜品还没上来，好兄弟二人组趁着这空档开始想尽办法给米津支招。野田自顾自地捣鼓了自己的手机好一阵子，最后终于大功告成一般露出了一个胜利的笑容，一抬手直接把屏幕上满是文字的手机凑到了米津的鼻子尖底下，差点直捣面门。  
“喏，你看这个，‘花吐症’，网上描述的症状和你现在的情况一模一样，绝对是这个病没跑了。”  
“哦……”  
“就是说，你肯定是在暗恋一个人，而且喜欢得死去活来，现在就相思成疾了，懂吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“好了，那你现在可没什么好辩解的了。”野田一拍手，露出一脸奸计得逞的笑容，“纯情男这是看上哪个小姐姐啦？说来让我们开心开……呃不是，让我们帮你追追？”说罢用胳膊怼了一下旁边正用一张倾国倾城的帅脸对服务生小姐笑得满面春风的菅田，后者一愣神，妹子赶紧捧着发红的脸跑走了。但从刚才起就一直愁眉苦脸地抠着桌子的米津却毫不理会对面两人混乱的小剧场，沉默良久才犹犹豫豫地开口低声道：  
“那个，我是有暗恋对象了，但是我好像……咳咳……”  
“什么什么？”八卦二人组不约而同地露出迷之微笑，两张脸庞一齐凑上前来，把米津吓得往后缩了缩，差点把花瓣吐在他们脸上。  
“我好像，不太清楚我到底暗恋谁。”  
“……”  
哥，你这开玩笑也得有个限度吧。野田和菅田绝望地翻了个白眼。

5.

“嗯，综上所述，不管是吐花还是咳嗽，都应该是这个病引起的吧？话说这个，好像是风信子……喂？”ygarshy拍了拍wowaka的肩膀，后者噗的一声机械地吐出两片花瓣，然后继续呆滞地平视前方。shinoda见他这个样子也颇为无奈，想了想开口道：“要不这样，你和我们说说你的暗恋对象，我们帮你想想办法？”  
话都说道这个份上了，wowaka终于有了点反应，咳了两下之后连着一朵风信子一起吐出了今天走出房间后的第一句话：  
“不要。”  
“……”其他三个人罕见地沉默了。  
leader，这没几天就live了，到时候你是想在台上冲粉丝喷花还是怎样，我们hitorie乐队今天就要为各位献上一曲Han[A]me，谢谢各位捧场。  
……不过先不说您是个主唱，您今年可就三十代了哦？！说不出口的暗恋可是女高都不玩的桥段了哦？！  
“算了。”ygarshy又宽慰的拍了拍的他的肩膀，“你现在不想说的话，就做好心理准备再说。你口味再猎奇我们也会支持你的，反正等两天又不会……”  
“leader啊！”旁边一直在查找相关词条的yumao突然嗷的一声从沙发上弹起来，“网上说这个病拖久了不治会死的噢！！！”  
“……”又是一阵可怕的死寂。  
妈的，这flag怎么还没出口就收了。ygarshy在心里默默抽了自己一巴掌。

6.

“你，你的口味怎么这么难摸啊……”  
听信了米津说的“虽然不知道是谁但如果你把名字说出来我应该就能意识到这个人是我的暗恋对象”这种话而辛辛苦苦绞尽脑汁地猜了二十分钟的野田和菅田如此感叹道。米津平时除了在公共场合下露个脸参加下活动以外，其他时间都只是窝在家里打游戏画画，交际圈里根本没几个妹子。更甚的是有时菅田灵光一现说出的某个名字竟只能换来他的一句“这人谁啊”，几个回合下来两人就兴致缺缺了，只是把注意力转移到了用筷子争抢一只鸡腿上。  
米津听了这么多异性的名字之后也觉得有点懵，感觉那些姓名就像走马灯一样从左耳朵进去再从右耳朵出来，心说我也是第一次知道原来我还认识这么多女性啊，二十分钟才能把名都点一遍。他沉思许久过后，抬起头来对着仍然为了一只鸡腿而用筷子斗得不分高下的两个人说：  
“怎么说呢，我觉得我喜欢的那个人，和她们有本质区别……”  
啪叽一声，鸡腿掉到了地上。野田和菅田的动作同时僵住了，然后愣愣地偏过头盯着他。米津被他俩直勾勾的眼神看得发毛，还在思考要不要问问他俩这又是犯了什么病的时候，野田就悄悄地开了口：  
“米津君啊，你该不会……”

7.

围着wowaka猜了半天对方的暗恋对象的三个人终于彻底惹恼了自家leader，下一刻wowaka就一把甩上了门把他们拒之门外了。ygarshy看着wowaka紧闭的房门叹了口气，幽幽地说：“咱已经把能想到的妹子都说一遍了，这都不肯承认，leader看来是打算把这个惊天大秘密带进坟墓了。”  
“在他的墓碑上刻上史努比吧。”yumao无不伤感地说道。  
“……等等，我想到了一点……”shinoda忽然眼神放空，压低声音道，“我们猜了这么多妹子也没中，那……”  
另外两人只是稍稍迟疑了一下，很快就get到了他的暗示，纷纷露出惊恐的神情。  
“那leader他该不会……”

8.

“该不会暗恋上同性了吧？！”

9.

米津听了这话之后自己也是一愣，结果支吾了半天也没憋出一句反驳的话来。于是两人绝望地意识到他们并不能排除这一可能性，而且他们居然很自然地就接受了这个设定——该死，果然这种帅哥天才的人设就是不管做什么都不会让人觉得奇怪不是吗。  
“那你是不是暗恋我呀米津君？”野田重振了一下精神，冲对面抛去一个满怀期冀的眼神。  
“只有这个是不可能的，洋次郎。”米津迅速且果断地拒绝了。  
菅田默默无视掉旁边野田又一次告白失败的哀嚎（“可恶，还叫的这么亲密……真狡猾啊米津君……”），犹豫着指了指自己，还没等他开口米津就摇了摇头。菅田松了口气重新靠上椅背，同时又觉得这样下去能找到他的暗恋对象的可能性真的渺茫。  
见米津还是一副拉长的苦瓜脸，而且到现在为止连筷子都没动一下，菅田只好吐槽他：“米津君，说实话你这个指向性太弱啦，别人都吐些有特点的花，一眼就能看出来你暗恋谁的那种，就你往外吐红玫瑰……说是很浪漫没错，但猜起来叫人完全没有头绪啊……”  
“还有别人……？”  
“呃，这个不重要。”  
“不过红玫瑰也太老土了。”野田也跟着附和道，“你就是吐个别的什么色儿的玫瑰也行啊，像什么白玫瑰，黄玫瑰之类的，多新鲜啊。唔，说起玫瑰的话，那个什么蓝玫瑰不是巨贵吗，你多吐两个那玩意儿兴许还能赚点外快呢……”  
“等等，你刚才说什么？”米津突然出声打断他。野田一愣，顿时有点摸不着头脑：“也没什么啊，就，常见的玫瑰不就这几种颜色了吗，红的白的蓝的黄的……”  
“啊，我好像，突然明白了。”  
对面俩人还是一脸问号，米津甚至有点不忍直视。忽然想到高中的时候偶然看到班长给邻座的女生讲物理，讲了十分钟了答案都近在眼前了女生还是一副云里雾里的样子——他现在终于有点明白当时班长是什么心情了。于是他也心情复杂地拿起筷子，在对面两人震惊的目光中几下翻出另一只鸡腿来塞进自己嘴里，然后把鸡骨头连着玫瑰花瓣一起吐到盘子里。

10.

“我还是不敢相信，我们堂堂hitorie的leader竟然要为不知道哪一个察觉不到他的心意的负心汉去死！啊啊——！”yumao双手抱头作痛哭状埋着头，看上去很想用两根筷子狂敲锅碗瓢盆来表达一下自己的悲愤之情。  
“你冷静点！”ygarshy看上去也烦躁的不行，随手抓起一个抱枕一把糊在他脸上，总算换得了片刻的耳根子清净。没想到还不到半分钟枕头后面的柴犬就又哼唧起来了：“可是我怕再耽搁两分钟他就猝死在里面了……”yumao从抱枕后面露出半张脸可怜兮兮地小声说。一旁一直默不作声的shinoda忽然一拍大腿，说道：  
“我知道了！还有一个人，说不定能帮我们。”  
“真的吗？！”yumao和ygarshy同时惊喜地抬头问道。  
“是啊！”shinoda胸有成竹地掏出手机，“只要拨通他的号码，wowaka说不定就有救……”  
“对不起，您拨打的号码正在通话中，请稍后再拨。”  
“……”  
ygarshy，flag体质是会传染的吗。shinoda在心里无声地流下了泪水。

11.

“花吐症……？那个倒是听说过，不过是ハチ君的话还真的是……难以想象……”  
“你也没什么想法吗……”电话那头的野田洋次郎的声音听上去有点泄气，“他自己好像想到点什么了，但就是不肯和我们说。”  
“嗯——是啊。毕竟是那个ハチ君嘛，真的挺难相信他会暗恋上一个什么人到这种程度的。打了电话却没能帮上忙，抱歉哈。”  
“不不，没关系的，我再去问问别人试试。”  
片刻后耳畔只剩下了一片单调的忙音，野田估计是又找别人去了。他放下手机伸个懒腰，一边思考着晚饭吃什么好一边懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。结果一个呵欠才刚打了一半就被重新疯狂振铃的手机又给生生逼了回去。  
呃……这个号码，没记错的话应该是……  
“喂喂？我是……”  
结果电话那头出乎意料地是一片混乱，好像有好几个人正忙着抢夺手机为自己争取话语权，至少过了五秒钟他才听清对面在说什么。  
“等下，别闹了，已经接通了……”  
“啊？什么，已经接通了？！”  
“喂喂？能听到吗？请帮帮wowaka……”  
“哎不能这么说啦！把手机……”  
“就是风信子……！！”  
“wowaka是gay——”  
“啊啊啊慢点我的吉他！”  
越说越乱了，简直一头雾水。“什么什么？wowaka是吉他？！”  
然后他终于听见了一声总结性地嚎叫：  
“我们家leader吐小花花啦但他不肯说他暗恋谁求求你开导开导他吧DECO爸爸——”

12.

等等，洋次郎君，花吐症是吧，我忽然就有了一个大胆的想法。

13.

“wowaka君吐花多长时间了？”  
“从今天早上开始的，他把自己闷在房间里一整天了连饭也没怎么吃！这样下去更是不可能长高的啊！！”  
……都这情况了竟然还想着长个儿。wowaka长不高纯是为你们这三个巨婴操心操的。  
“今天早上的话一时半会儿还死不了，请我吃顿火锅我就告诉你们他暗恋谁，百分百蒙对的那种。对，就今晚，现在，立刻。哎对了，顺便把野田洋次郎君和菅田将晖君也叫上哈。”  
DECO*27擦了擦口水如是说道。  
今晚的晚饭又有着落了，计划通√

14.

随着玄关处开关门的声响，房间外三个人吵吵嚷嚷的声音也消失了。wowaka从过成一团的被窝里偷偷伸出脑袋来换气，一边扶正鼻梁上歪斜的眼镜一边用手把积攒了一被窝的风信子一点点清出去，自己悄悄松了口气。  
他们几个……应该是外出了吧。天都黑了，也不知道去干什么了。  
他蜷缩在铺满风信子花瓣的床铺上动了动，重新把被子拉到下巴的位置，在未开灯的房间微暗的光线里毫无困意地睁大眼睛凝视着天花板。

15.

回过神来的时候，竟然已经是傍晚了。  
米津挠了挠头。他已经对着面前的白纸发呆一下午了，明明铅笔和彩笔都已经在手边准备好了，却还是因为脑海中纷乱的思绪而无从下笔画点什么。  
这样下去就连舒缓心情也做不到了啊……  
他随手拂开散落在白纸上的玫瑰花瓣，抬眼向窗外渐渐转暗的天色望去。试图放空大脑，却怎么也无法静下心来。  
虽说已经多多少少察觉到自己这份迟钝的感情了，但是……

16.

那个人，即使没有我的这份心意也可以过得很好吧。  
所以像我这样的胆小鬼就这样口吐着花朵死去，好像也不错啊。  
身在异处的两人，却同时在心中这样叹息着。

17.

“leader——！起床啦！”  
卧室门被人粗暴地强行推开，三个人逆光的高大影子出现在wowaka房间门口，宛如三个前来索命寻仇的凶神恶煞，吓得wowaka差点没从床上蹦起来。  
“干干干嘛？！现在十点多了哦？！”  
“现在就是十二点也得给我出门！再拖下去我们就只能往你的墓碑上刻史努比了！”ygarshy上前一步，语气听起来不容置疑。  
“等下……咳咳！什么玩意儿解释一下……”  
但三个人似乎并不打算给可怜的wowaka理解现状的时间，shinoda不由分说地就把他从床上拖了起来，ygarshy抖掉外套上的花瓣胡乱把他裹在里面，yumao则动作粗暴地给他套上了两只鞋子，然后打开了大门。wowaka试图挣脱出这三人的魔爪，但他没过多久就悲哀地发现以自己的身高似乎还不足以与三个门把儿抗衡，尊严全失，全天下的leader的脸都要被自己丢尽了。  
在被强行打包成个泰迪熊后他被塞进了一辆怎么看怎么眼熟的私家车里，shinoda和yumao一左一右把他夹在后座的正中间，ygarshy坐进副驾驶里嘀咕了两句什么，然后驾驶座上的矮个儿司机就转过脸来笑眯眯地冲他打招呼：  
“wowaka君，好久不见呀~”  
wowaka瞬间就明白了他们要去哪里——对啊，他的那点小心思偏偏就是瞒不过这个认识了这么多年的家伙——然后刚想开口说点什么就被喉咙里的风信子呛了个半死。好不容易把两片花瓣咳出来，他立刻眼泪汪汪地爆发出一句惊天地泣鬼神的血泪控诉：  
“DECO*27我讨厌你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”

18.

时钟的时针慢悠悠地晃过了十一点，床头上零散的玫瑰花瓣堆成了一座小山，而此刻仰躺在床上的米津却还是毫无倦意地睁着眼镜。一旁的手机忽然嗡鸣起来，他瞟了一眼来电显示，很好，野田洋次郎，现在你在没有时差的情况下也来打扰我睡觉了。  
“喂，米津君，睡了吗？”  
“我……咳咳……”  
“嗨呀不用狡辩了，我还不了解你嘛，这个点儿你肯定还精神着呢。”电话那头的野田哈哈大笑起来，“听我的，你把外套穿上，去把门打开。”  
“现在？”他越听越纳闷。这不会又是什么深夜整蛊吧？！  
“对对对，就是现在，开门有惊喜！”另一个声音此时也闯了进来。  
“菅田君？！”  
“有惊喜哦——”  
“这个声音……难不成……DECOさん？”  
“哇！这都被认出来了，我好开心！”DECO也笑了，“好了，不多说了，赶紧去开门吧。晚了说不定惊喜就没有了哦。”  
“呃……”  
米津还是将信将疑，但电话那头不由分说地就立刻挂了，怎么想怎么可疑。现在明明快半夜了，你们自己不睡也就算了，非要拉上我和你们一起胡闹。米津套上外套，一边想一边往玄关处走去，越想越生气。我的身心状况都这么糟糕，你们心里清楚的很，即使这样还是要整我吗？等他走到门口的时候他的火气差不多已经可以具象化了——如果我打开门看到的是什么无聊至极的恶作剧的话，那不管他们说什么，我都要先把门关上，毫不犹豫。他一边想一边气冲冲地一把拉开了大门。  
然后当他真的看到门外有什么的时候，他积攒了一路的愤怒一下子全没了，大脑当机，心跳漏拍，提前构思好的话连半个字都说不出来。  
门外站着的人是wowaka。

19.

究竟什么事可以比猜出他的名字更能让你意识到你喜欢他？  
那就是，让这个人真真切切地站在你的眼前。

20.

门被轻轻地带上，深夜时分风尘仆仆地前来拜访的暗恋对象手足无措地站在米津的面前，一头柔软的短发乱蓬蓬地翘着，外套的扣子都没有系好，脸上还带着一副窘迫不安的表情。米津张口想说点什么，但花瓣却突然汹涌地溢出来，随着他嘴唇的微张大片大片地飘落了下去。  
“ハチ君……？”  
wowaka相当惊讶地睁大了眼睛，凝视着那些鲜艳刺目的玫瑰花瓣。下一秒那人就毫无预兆地张开手臂，一把将他揽进了自己的怀里。  
“wowakaさん……”  
“诶……”  
wowaka看不到米津此刻的表情，他只能感觉到对方环抱着自己的手臂正带着温柔的力度一点点收紧，毛茸茸的脑袋撒娇一般地在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭。痒痒的。他忍不住想。这时候米津开口说话了，他原本就偏低的声线此时听起来闷闷的有点含糊，玫瑰花瓣还在不停地落下来。  
“抱歉，不知道wowakaさん你来是有什么事情就擅自先开口，而且我这样突然地说出来可能会被你讨厌……”他迷迷糊糊地说道，语速仿佛不管不顾一样越来越快，“但是我直到今天才……发现这件事……我根本不敢主动告诉你，但是……但是……”  
wowaka任由他抱紧自己，安静地听着。  
“……wowakaさん，我喜欢你。”  
最后他轻轻吐出这句话，像做梦的人才会说的呓语。

21.

“……”  
在一片寂静中，米津轻轻地松手放开了wowaka。他的表情看上去有种马上上刑似的决绝感——不如说更像是在等待法官的判决书一样，等着wowaka再次开口。  
“噗、哈哈。”  
完全意料之外地，wowaka居然笑了出来。  
“ハチ君，你真的是……”他如释重负一般地松了口气，嘴角带着一抹微笑，“总是能做些出其不意的事情……明明是我主动过来找你的，但你却抢着把我要说的话自顾自的全说完了……”  
“那这么说，wowakaさん你难道……？”米津难以置信地抬眼看他。这时刚好有一瓣风信子从wowaka的口中漏出来，慢悠悠地滑落，安静地卧在了一地鲜红的玫瑰中间。  
“呐，ハチ君。”wowaka突然伸手拽了拽米津的衣角。  
“怎么了，wowakaさん？”  
“你还记得，这个病应该怎么治好吗？”wowaka低着头小声说，耳尖有点发红。  
“啊，嗯……记，记得。”米津感觉自己有点受他的情绪感染，不禁也脸红起来。  
“那……”  
wowaka微微仰起头来看着他，米津也轻轻俯下身来。

22.

于是他们接吻。

23.

房间里久久地便只留下了玫瑰与风信子混合交织在一起的香气。

Fin.

后记：

远远地看着米津家的灯光亮起来又暗下去，DECO靠在方向盘上若有所思地说道：  
“8wo，社保。”  
“什么什么？”后座的菅田兴致高涨地伸过头过来问，“什么意思？”  
“你想知道？”  
“是啊。”  
“那你看好了。” DECO掏出自己的手机，点亮屏幕，凑到菅田跟前，“你先下载一个这个叫‘微博’的APP……”  
“停，打住，别说了。”旁边的ygarshy赶紧打断他俩，在两人不情不愿的目光里下令：“现在快十二点了，各回各家睡觉。至于wowaka我觉得我们至少今天晚上不用管他了。”  
自从他那天晚上吃披萨的时候wowaka在旁边蹦出来一句“麻婆豆腐”之后他就觉得这个玩意儿真的害人不浅，不能再让它荼毒更多二十代的年轻人了……尤其是这种在粉丝心目中还有点形象可言的人。  
……等下，这不就等于说我在粉丝心目中也跟着没形象了吗。  
回想起多次出现在自己评论区的“披萨博主”四个字，ygarshy陷入了深思。

2018.8.23


End file.
